Robe
Robes are loose-fitting outer garments most commonly worn by wizards and witches. A robe is distinguished from a cape or cloak by the fact that it usually has sleeves. They can come in many forms, patterns, designs and colours, and are available in standard and dress varieties, among others. Hogwarts students are required to own three sets of standard black robes, embellished with their Hogwarts emblem, as part of their uniform when they attend classes, eat meals and study in the Great Hall. For the Yule Ball in 1994 (part of the traditional calendar of the Triwizard Tournament, which took place that year), students were required to wear dress robes, which are a more formal version of standard robes. Teachers' robes are more academic in nature and vary in colour. Some wear highly decorated robes, such as Albus Dumbledore, but most wear simpler robes, such as Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, whose robes are generally plain in style and colour. There are several shops that sell robes in Britain, such as Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Twilfitt and Tatting's in Diagon Alley, and Gladrags Wizardwear in the village of Hogsmeade. Behind the scenes *In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the dress robes were described as being "More or less the same as ... school ones". However this was greatly changed for the film adaptation, where the boys appeared to be wearing attire similar to Muggle formal-wear and girls were dressed in elegant ball gowns. *Most adults were said to be dressed in robes in the books, but in the films they dress in more normal Muggle-style clothing. *All Hogwarts House robes are available for purchase at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. *Hogwarts students typically wear Muggle clothing when travelling to catch the Hogwarts Express and then change into robes. Students are expected to be wearing their robes by the time they arrive at Hogsmeade station and may be docked house points if they are not.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 8 - (Snape Victorious) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' See also *Cloak *Hogwarts uniform *Quidditch uniform *Dress robes *Beautifying robes *Self-ironing robes Notes and references Category:Robes